Dark Desires
by AnnaMarie026
Summary: Instead of killing Kol before they can get Bonnie there Kol figures it out and takes Elena from Mystic Falls. When Kol is the only one to protect her what will happen between them? Will Elena find her way home or make a new one on the run? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM VAMPIRE DIARIES! Kol/Elena Caroline/Klaus
1. Beginnings

**_Flashback_**

_Elena was nervous about having the reckless original in the house, but how else was she going to distract him. She dug through Alaric's stash that he kept upstairs and dug out a bottle of gin. She took a deep breath and looked down at her phone hoping Jeremy got a hold of Bonnie. Nothing yet. She shut the closet door and walked out of Jenna's room. She heard the game being played downstairs and made her way slowly behind him. His eyes never left the TV. Elena held up the bottle and spritzer._

_"Sorry I had to dig up the old people alcohol." The game got paused and Kol turned around. To look at her._

* * *

Elena felt the coolness of the window on her forehead and she jerked awake when the car hit a bump.

"Oh I wouldn't pull at those. I kind of rigged you up for now darling." Elena turned her head to see Kol's smirk and she looked out the window trying to piece together where they were. She went to rub her wrists when she noticed they were tied together and then to a contraption that had a stake at the end. Elena bit her lip and kept her mouth shut anything she said could piss him off. "Silent treatment? Okay." He took a pencil from the dash and jammed it into her leg.

"AGH!" Elena had to try and keep her hands still. "What do you want Kol?" He looked over and smiled at her again.

"Well I have what I want, what my brothers want, and what those rodent Salvatore boys want." Elena looked at him confused.

"Me? Why would you want me?" He chuckled and she fidgeted as he twisted the pencil in her leg before yanking it out.

"All in good time, Elena." She leaned back against the window trying to fall asleep. There was no use arguing with him anymore.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"That's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn of the century New Orleans. Now they knew how to make a drink." He wore an enchanting smile that Elena pretended not to notice. She had to keep her eye on the prize and do this for Jeremy._

_"You lived in New Orleans?" Elena opened the bottle up and caught a whiff._

_"We all did… till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart." Elena heard the disgust when he said his brother's name. The memories had to be getting to him._

_"Why?" Elena turned and grabbed two glasses, "What'd you do?" Kol sneered at her._

_Kol felt his insides fueling up with irritation, "What makes you think I did anything? Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?" Elena was a little surprised when he tried to dig into her and understand her. Elena felt her ease hardening._

_"I don't have an alliance with Klaus. We had a mutual interest in finding the cure. That is all we had Kol." He smirked at her._

_"Had?" Elena could see something dangerous in him._

* * *

"Wake up darling we're here." Elena lifted her head from the window and before she could think she lifted her head up. Kol grabbed the stake just before it pierced into her. "Not any good dead are you?" Elena didn't understand.

"Thanks." Elena hadn't been able to understand him since he showed up and had drinks with her. She had tried so it wasn't for a lack of effort.

"I need someone to keep me company. It's not like you could take me anyway." He smiled and yanked her out of the door. She walked in front of him and could feel him putting pressure on her spine.

"If I stay with you is Jeremy safe?" Kol stopped and kept her from moving.

"He is with Niklaus doppelganger. What do you think?" Elena felt a lump in her throat. She had left her brother. She didn't know it was happening or what was happening now. "Move." He shoved her and she felt pain shoot through her. Elena looked at the amazing mansion in front of her and took in a sharp breath.

"Wow. Is this your place?" Kol smiled.

"One of many darling. Now go." Elena stepped in and the pressure was released off of her back.

"You didn't have to do that Kol I would have walked in anyway." He turned around and with vampire speed was directly in front of her. Their faces were almost touching.

"I don't trust you Elena. So yes. I did." She could feel the warmth of his breath hit her lips and then he backed off. "Follow me." Elena didn't want to irritate the psychotic original so she walked close enough to him so he knew she was there. He stopped and Elena looked ahead of him and in the room he was in front of. "This is your room. Get comfy darling. It is going to be a long stay." He smiled at her grabbed her arm and whipped her into the room.

"I have no clothes or anything here." He shrugged and smiled at her before backing out of the room. She heard the lock click and Elena went to look out of the window. She saw a lake and mountains out of it. The view alone put her at ease. She felt her tense muscles relax. She looked around and found a door she figured was a bathroom, but it turned out to be a fully stocked walk-in closet. Elena's eyes popped open. "Wow." There were so many different pieces in there and shoes to match. Elena wondered if they all fit. After that adventure she found the bathroom and tried to clean herself up. Elena dug through the closet for a new shirt and she settled on a black long sleeve top. She laid on the bed and wondered why he needed her. She felt her eyelids getting heavy.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Had?"_

_"Yes, I'm willing to give up my search for the cure if you will leave Jeremy alone." Kol tried not to feel for her, but she was so alluring and he was trying not to buy into everything she was saying. He noticed how close she was leaning and when she realized it she sighed and leaned back from him. She grabbed onto the gin and the spritzer and held them up to him with a big smile, "Now can you teach me how to make this?" Her smile caught him off guard but he smirked back at her, "I'll get some ice." He nodded and was very skeptical of everything she was saying. When she didn't get a text she huffed and closed the fridge door. Kol was right behind it and she held the glass with ice out to him._

_"You want one?" She half smiled at him trying to keep calm._

_"Sure." She moved back around him to the counter._

* * *

"Elena." She heard her name being called and it pulled her out of her dream. "Elena." She felt a strong grip on her arm. "Elena! Time for dinner love." Elena felt her arm crack and she jolted up. "There's my girl." Elena sat up and looked down at the black bed spread to see if there was now blood on the bed. "I see you found the closet. Do you like it?" Elena didn't answer. "I asked you if you liked it." He gripped her arms tighter and she yelped.

"Yes, thank you Kol." He smiled and brushed her shoulders off the best he could. She followed him out of the room and down the stairs. He showed her into a large dining room. The table was topped with marble and the whole room was lined in what she assumed was gold. This was the most extraordinary room he had seen since she walked into Klaus' mansion for the first time. "This is amazing."

"I know. Wine? Blood? What's your preference?" He smirked and she took the wine from the tray his servant was carrying.

"Kol. Why did you take me? What good am I without the cure?" He smiled at her and moved close so her back was flush against his chest.

"You are worth a lot more without the cure Elena." He brushed the hair off of the left side of her neck and she couldn't help but lean back into him waiting for him to bite into her. She felt a sense of need she didn't understand. "You are a dirty girl aren't you Elena?" He was so close to her neck she could feel his breath. It was impulsive yet intriguing to her.

"What are we having for dinner Kol?" She leaned forward and moved from him. He turned away and moved towards the table setting his glass down.

"Collette. Bring in dinner please." The servant brought in two plates of food. Filet mignon, wild rice, asparagus. "Thank you darling. You may go back to the kitchen." She nodded and walked out. Before Elena could sit Kol appeared and pulled her chair out for her. "I am still a gentleman Elena." She rolled her eyes and he watched her eat from across the table.

"So I take it we won't be here too long since Klaus will come looking." Kol set his silverware down and looked across the table at her.

"We will be moving from now until I decide to stop Elena. You have been too lucky so far." Elena didn't understand.

"We don't have to always up and go Kol." Before she even looked up at him he was behind her choking her and pinning her against the chair.

"We do what I say we do Elena. No more questions you understand?" She smacked his hands trying to respond. When he released she let out a slight cough and glared at him through hateful eyes. "Don't look at me like that Elena. You will grow accustomed to my… ways." She set her fork down hard on the plate cracking it and she got up to walk away from the table chugging her wine. When she turned he smacked the glass from her hand, grabbed her throat, pulled her in close, and his cheek lightly brushed against hers until he got to her ear. "No need for temper tantrums. To your room." Elena was eclipsed by his near touch and she was trying to shake it when she got to the room she leaned against the door and let out a small sob into her hands. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to shake off everything that had just happened.

Elena kept replaying the day before in her head. She had replayed everything and didn't know where the signs of her being taken were. It was just something he had spontaneously done in her eyes.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"You've killed haven't you?" Elena took a large gulp of her drink and set it down. She could see Connor's face flash into her mind. "Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?" He was smirking at her and studying her face carefully._

_"I killed. Once." He could tell she was leaving something out. "Hunter's curse, hunter, all of that. Im guessing your number is a lot higher than mine is." Kol appreciated her honesty. If she went through the curse maybe she was just as crazy as him._

_"You lose track over the years. So are we going to talk about Silas or just make small talk?" Elena moved from behind the counter past him showing him to the living room. He took in a deep breath of her scent and was intoxicated by it._

* * *

Elena was shoved from the door and Kol entered. "Trying to keep me out or yourself in?" He chuckled and she stood up feeling her shoulder out of place. She popped it back in place and grunted when it fit perfectly.

"Both. I don't know." He sat on the chair next to the bed watching her move into the closet. "Be right out." He could see her looking through drawers from the crack in the door. She slid out of her jeans and into a pair of what Elena made out to be short exercise shorts. Kol felt himself getting excited looking over her body. He watched her slide out of her shirt and into a tank top. When Elena walked out of the closet she was throwing her hair up. Kol looked away trying not to let her know he was staring.

"All settled for bed darling?" She nodded and stared in fear that he would slide in with her. He chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not staying in here. Tonight." He leaned in close and she felt electricity flow through her. "Goodnight, Elena." He was gone the door was shut and Elena was once again trying to piece together why she was taken.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Why silas? Why are you afraid of him?" Kol's expression changed._

_"He can unleash Hell on Earth. I like Earth how it is."_

_"Biblical." He smiled at her._

_"Man's other problem. Lack of faith. In that loss they don't know who they should really fear." He smiled and she felt a chill go through her. "This has been… enlightening. Some things are better left buried Elena."_

_"Kol! No!" Elena turned when she saw Klaus in the door. The next thing she knew her world went black._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this chapter! Reviews are always welcome! Hope you Enjoy! _**


	2. Realizations

The next morning Elena was laying there for what felt like hours. She watched as the sun danced across the room lighting everything around her. Everything in her mind was screaming for her to get up and find a way out, but she knew it was useless. She didn't even know where she really was. She shifted in the bed and made her way to the shower. The water running over her gave her a sense of clarity. She had to figure Kol out and what game he was getting at so that she could have the upper hand. The water was starting to cool and she turned it off. She found a large towel and wrapped it around herself. She couldn't help but feel like her reflection was different when she got to the mirror. Shrugging it off she brushed through her hair and put it up in a bun.

"Well don't you look ravishing?" Kol's smirk greeted her when she got into the room.

"Kol." He got up and she moved to the closet. Before Elena could get in she felt how close he was and his breath was hitting the nape of her neck.

"Elena." She couldn't help but melt a little when he said her name. "Breakfast is ready for you."

"Make me a drink Kol. I will be down in a minute." She disappeared into the closet and he caught a slight view of her olive skin as he exited the room. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt the need to be near her. She was just there as leverage. It had nothing to do with who she was. At least he thought it didn't. Kol retreated to the kitchen and made drinks for them. When Elena came into the dining room she sat and waited for Kol and Collette to bring everything in. Elena was trying to use her body to get answers from him now.

"Elena I hope this is…" He looked her over in her tight top, skinny jeans that hugged her curves, and her heels.

"Thank you Kol." She remained as cold as possible towards him when she sat. There was a glass of blood waiting at the table as well and Elena chugged the whole thing. Kol watched her lick her lips and he had to look away when she glanced up at him. His smirk went wide across his face. "Anything I should be prepared for today?" Kol set his glass down and looked at her studying her motions.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with darling. However I was thinking we could go walk through the mountains if you would like. Pick up a hiker or two." He grinned at her knowing she didn't really like to kill.

"Whatever you want Kol. If I say, "no." you will make me go anyway." He liked her submissive side but he enjoyed her sarcastic remarks and bite.

"I could go myself if that's what you want I just figured a walk would get you out of the house." She crossed her legs and leaned back. Attempting to find her inner Katherine she twisted a strand of hair noticing she had his full attention. He took a drink of the blood and licked his lips.

"Why am I really here Kol? Your brother wants me for my blood, the Salvatore's want me for love, and even Elijah wants me to stay with him for protection. Why do you?" Elena picked up the drink he made for her and she took a sip eyeing him over the glass.

"Revenge, to irritate my brother, and just because I knew I could have you." Elena set the glass down and Collette walked in with two plates of food and set them in front of the vampires. "Thank you Collette." The servant nodded and retreated to the kitchen.

"I think you are just like your brothers and the Salvatores." He set his glass back down looking over at her. "There is a part of you that wants what isn't rightfully yours Kol." He smirked at her figuring out what she was trying to insinuate.

"Elena. When I decide I want you I will have you, but for now enjoy my kindness before you really start to irritate me today." Elena tried to take a calming breath, but he noticed her discomfort rise and she stared at him angrily.

"Fine Kol. I will keep my thoughts to myself since you would rather hear the sound of your own ego rattling things off." He flipped the table throwing her food. "I wasn't done yet." Elena rolled her eyes and threw her silverware down.

"You are done now doppelganger. Room. Now!" Elena smirked and moved slowly to the staircase. She could see the anger across his face. Collette was in the dining room when she looked back beginning to clean up and Kol caught her staring. She moved up the stairs with a bit of confidence that she found a hot topic for the original. Before she could get the door closed Kol slammed it open and threw her across the room into the wall. Elena could see anger and seduction in his eyes. She gave him a lustful look back.

"How can I help you Kol?" He didn't like that she was over confident. He began to get paranoid that she was up to something.

"Shut up." He held her by her throat. "You are up to something. I will find out what it is Elena." The way he said her name made her quiver. When he noticed he smirked. He leaned in and held his mouth close to her ear. "Is there something you want Elena?" She felt herself get excited.

"Not that I can think of." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and brushed his cheek to her ear preparing to speak but she spoke first close to his ear. "Is there something you want Kol?" He felt his canine teeth grow and he took a bite into neck. She felt her skin tingle and her legs began to shake as she felt her core grow warm.

"Not yet darling." He licked up the last little bit of blood trying to clean up. Elena shuddered at his touch. To her amazement she wasn't disgusted, but a little turned on. She elbowed him and walked into the bathroom to clean up what he missed. She got back in the room and he was gone. She felt like she could breathe a little easier.

"Great." She fell back onto the bed and looked at the silver fabric above her that draped down over the sides of the bed. Elena figured she should have taken that walk in the mountains but she had to get into Kol's head a little bit. She was dying to get to the top and literally see the world. She rolled on her side and began feeling her lids grow heavy.

* * *

Elena was running through the woods. She dashed through the river and she smiled when she got out feeling the sun on her skin. Elena spun and noticed everywhere she went now it was up hill to reach the top. She heard something fly past her and noticed Kol standing further ahead of her egging her on. She picked up speed and tackled him onto the ground. When she was laying on him he looked up and moved a hair out of her face. Elena got really close to him and just before their lips could touch she jumped off and ran ahead. Kol was still lying there with a smirk on his face. When she turned around he was in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and held her against the tree. She wasn't struggling against him she was smiling. She had him where she wanted him.

"Where do you think you're going lovely?" Elena smiled and nipped at him thinking he would back off. She caught his cheek and the blood was enticing. She licked his cheek and he pulled back a little shocked. He slammed her head back and she let a snarl out. "Don't be greedy." She felt blood coagulating in her hair. He leaned in and he was so close she had nowhere to run. Elena could tell something was different about him. His eyes were lit with excitement. His left hand moved down her arm and shifted to her waist. He leaned into her and when he got close he nipped at Elena's lower lip and she let out a light moan. She opened her eyes and he was staring at her in awe.

* * *

Elena shot up on the bed and noticed Kol sitting next to her on the chair watching her dream away. He smirked at her and licked his lower lip. "Delicious." Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed a pillow hurling it at him.

"Was that necessary?" He raced to sit next to her on the bed. She sat up and looked into his eyes. She pictured his lips on hers and she didn't know what happened next but she pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. Kol sat still in shock and Elena flung herself off the bed into the bathroom. She touched her fingers to her lips that were on fire from the contact. She turned on the water in the sink and looked into the mirror. She splashed water on her face and wondered what had come over her.

Kol was still there when Elena walked out of the bathroom door. "Someone is impatient." He smiled at her and watched her move into the closet as he had done the night before. He could see her changing and he noticed every curve of her body as she moved past the door.

"What do you want Kol?" She walked around the door.

"The question is love, what do you want?" He smirked and brushed a strand of hair from her face and got really close. She felt passion firing in her. She shoved him away. Kol held his hands up and backed off. "How about that walk now?"

"Why not mad at me anymore?" Elena mustered up her best sultry look. He was getting to her when it should have been the other way around.

"What was the dream to much that you can't handle a walk with me?" Elena flew from one side of the room to the other so she was barely touching him.

"Kol." He smiled at her and she brought her hand up to touch his cheek. "You wish." She pulled her hand down and before she could get out of reach he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"Are you saying no to the walk?" Elena smiled and touched her cheek to his.

"Let's go." She shoved him off and walked out of the room before him. She noticed that the dining room was cleaned up. She felt herself flush a little knowing how close she has physically gotten to Kol. She wasn't sure what was really going on, but she knew she could get to him mentally if he didn't get to her first.


	3. Air

Elena ran through the trees. She felt free for the first time in a while. Kol was near, but he gave her enough space to be on her own. She made her way to a clearing half way up the mountain and she stopped staring down at the world below her and she just lay in the sun. She felt a breeze lightly brush her face and she moved with it. Small flakes of snow began to fall on her and she smiled. Her senses were in overload.

Kol stayed near the clearing watching her reaction to the world around her. He admired her love for life. He didn't understand how her mind worked but he wanted to turn her into something that the Salvatore brothers wouldn't want, something Elijah wouldn't protect, and something Niklaus would want for himself. He decided he would turn her into everything he wanted her to be. He would break her and take all of the good in her and while keeping that from him make her hate the outside world. The question was how would he do it?

Elena looked around for Kol and spotted him. She was grateful that he would still bring her here and show her this. She smiled at him and waved him over trying not to give off a sense of urgency. When he noticed her motions and smile he smiled back at her and picked a wildflower as he sped towards her. He stood next to her and bowed as he held it out. She let out a slight giggle and took the flower from him nodding in his direction.

"Thank you for this." He smiled knowing he was working his way in. "And the flower."

"A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful flower." She felt her cheeks flush.

"You didn't have to. I'm not sure why you did bring me out here but I am grateful." He watched as her dark eyes danced from as far left as she could look all the way back to him.

"Every now and then a vampire needs to run Elena. Be free. Hasn't anyone told you that?" They heard hikers in the distance and Elena's demeanor changed. She felt her stomach's hunger pains for the first time in a long time. Kol smirked at her and she took off higher into the mountain towards them. When she got near them she stopped herself and clung tightly to a tree. Kol caught up with her and put both arms on either side of her.

"You can let your inhibitions down around me Elena. Do what you feel you want. Don't go by how others would judge you. I won't." He got in until his lips brushed against hers and he was gone. She heard a scream and then a snap. He killed one. The other was begging for his life. Elena ran as fast as she could as hard as she could back to the mansion. She locked herself in the room and fell to the floor crying. She couldn't just kill someone. That wasn't her. Elena went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She slipped out of her clothes and she jumped in. The steam around her made her feel like she could breathe again.

Kol was in the room. She could hear him. She heard someone whimpering. He brought the man to the house. She slipped a towel around her and made her way into her room. She walked over to the man and assessed his injuries. Then she noticed blood on the carpet.

"You let your meal dirty my carpet Kol." She brushed her hand across the man's face trying to show him compassion.

"You mean your meal love." She flashed a look of warning towards Kol. "Don't think about trying to get out. You're stuck until you eat." Elena's eyes flew open and she felt the hunger pain again in her stomach. Looking at the man fear set in. When she went to look at Kol he had left the room and she heard locks click. Elena went into the closet and she got changed. She bit into her wrist and healed the man. She didn't know what else to do. After the man healed she showed him to the bathroom so he could shower. Kol came in hours later and asked about the man. When he realized the shower was running Kol felt his blood boil and Elena noticed the jealousy. She smirked in her chair and set her book down.

"Is there a reason you are in here Kol?" He got really close and he tried not to make it come out as jealousy.

"You will be in here until you kill him Elena."

"Then you won't see me again. Goodbye Kol."

"Stop being stubborn! Be who you are! Why is it so damn difficult with you?" He flung the hiker across the room when the door opened.

"Get out!" Elena lunged at Kol and pushed him out of the door. Elena realized it wasn't about the hiker being alive anymore. Before he could close it she said, "Jealousy doesn't look so good on you Kol." He slammed the door hard and she knew it had to be spelled when she couldn't open it. "I'm sorry he gets a little angry when I don't listen to him." The hiker coward in the corner. "What is your name sir?"

"Mika."

"I like it." Elena felt her stomach tear at her again. "You can sleep on the couch tonight. He won't be back anytime soon." He smiled at her and stood up unsure of if she was really safe. "I'm Elena."

"Beautiful name. How old are you both?" Elena smirked knowing he wouldn't believe her.

"He is about a thousand years old. I am eighteen."

"Well that's a difference!" She laughed at the kind man.

"How old are you?"

"Thirty five." She smiled at him. He still had a lot of time to live. Which was really nothing in comparison to her. Elena could feel her stomach urging her to eat. She didn't want to. Then she remembered that Damon taught her to do it so he wouldn't remember. She flew up to him and looked him in the eyes. "This won't hurt." She bit into his neck and the man screamed, but she couldn't stop herself he tasted so good. When she finally heard him scream she pushed herself back and put her hand to her mouth. She couldn't compel him in here. Kol spelled the room.

Kol was waiting outside of the room listening to her. She could hear the man panicking. Elena stopped caring when she realized the blood was pouring out of him. She wanted to taste it so bad. She ripped into the man's artery and she couldn't stop herself. He screamed and when he finally stopped Elena looked down at the man and she finally felt everything. She felt remorse for this man. She took his life. She had only killed one time before this. She sat in the corner head in her hands rocking back and forth.

"It's about time love. I knew a newbie wouldn't last so long." Elena sat silent still rocking. "Elena look at me." She stayed in her position. She couldn't truly hear him. "Look at me!" She looked up eyes dark veins still flowing around them and eyes red. "There's my girl." She looked away from him angry he would actually get her to kill someone. She was just so hungry.

"I hate you." He smiled at her.

"There is a fine line between love and hate lovely." He touched her face lightly and her senses were in over drive again. She leaned into his hand. Her eyes shot wide open and she lunged at him. She wound up on top of him and looking down at him. He sat underneath her wriggling to get her attention. He could tell everything in her was screaming for him. He pulled her down and bit into her. As he was taking her blood she was close enough to her pulse point to let herself go and she felt her canines sticking out. She bit into him and they were both on a sensual high.

"Kol…" She moaned out his name dripping his blood from her lips and he released her neck. She sat on top of him feeling every inch of him ready for her. He pulled her face to his and kissed her hard and passionate. Elena let his tounge enter her mouth. After a short amount of time she realized what was going on and she threw herself off of him.

"Elena. Where are you going? I want to hear you say my name again." He pinned her against the wall and licked some of the remaining blood from her neck. She shivered and he threw her onto the bed.

"Kol… please don't." He hadn't ever been one to rape a woman so he held himself steady over her. He lightly ran his fingers over the skin that was showing and she melted at the near touch.

"Lovely Elena. Don't deny me this." She turned her face so she couldn't see him anymore.

"Please leave. Take him and the carpet with you." All Elena could think about was Damon. She needed to be with Damon. She loves Damon. "I need to talk to Damon." Kol realized what was going on. She was sired to someone else. "Please." She went to touch his face and he pulled back.

"He sired you." Elena's eyes shot open. "Well, well. This is a surprise."

"Kol let me talk to him. I need to talk to him please." He chuckled.

"There are a few ways to break a sire bond love. I could compel you to forget him." Elena felt her heartbreak. "I could kill him." Elena felt her blood boil. She lunged at Kol, but he was too quick. Her world went dark.

* * *

Elena woke up feeling a stinging in her neck. She stretched and looked to where Mika was the day before. The carpet was gone and so was he. She felt her neck and the blood that Kol left was coagulated. She couldn't believe that everything was real. She went to the bathroom and jumped in a quick shower. It was her only quiet time lately. When she came out Kol was on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Is Damon alive?" Kol smirked at her.

"He is." She felt relief and closed her eyes picturing his brilliant features. "I intend to break the sire bond he has over you Elena. You are no fun sired to someone else." She didn't care she would still love Damon. She may be entranced by this man but it didn't mean her feelings for him were gone.

"It won't matter. I love him Kol. Didn't you love someone once?" Kol saw Talia's face flash in his mind. His beautiful witch.

"I did until my brother had her killed for conspiring against him." Elena was lost. He didn't care about her love for another man. He wanted her to think of him as the only man in her world. "I will help you break the bond Elena. You may not feel the same when it is done." She stared at him and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I will Kol. I can't love someone else."

"You love both brothers and my brother Elijah." His blood was boiling was he not good enough for her? "What is so wrong about trying to fall out of love with people who don't see you and understand what you really are Elena."

"What are you talking about Kol?" Elena figured it out. He was alone. Kol was always alone. "Kol. Why do you want me here? You always change the answer. Why would I want to be here if you don't want me here for anything more than revenge?" He got up frustrated.

"Don't worry about it Elena. I have my reasons." He got up and left the room. Elena was left dumbfounded. She wanted to know if it was just because he wanted to understand her or because he wanted her. She doesn't know Kol like the others and he isn't level headed. She is lost without knowing where to really go. She leads him on and it ends bad or she fights him and she is dead.

* * *

**Thank you for all of your support so far! I am so grateful to have readers like you supporting me. I hope you like this addition. Reviews are always welcome. **


	4. Trips

Elena lay there dumbfounded by her conversation with Kol the day before. They were so close to something she only wanted from Damon. She almost let herself cave to Kol. He tasted amazing and her senses were on a high, but she didn't feel like she did with either Salvatore. She even felt a spark when she was near Elijah. With Kol it was something she couldn't pin point yet. She lay in bed for most of the day. She remained there even when Kol walked in.

"Not out of bed yet darling?" She stayed right where she was. Her right arm above her head, left arm over her stomach, and looking up at the silver fabric trying to make out the ceiling. He ran his finger down her arm to the top of her shirt. He saw the bumps rise on her arms. She fought to keep her eyes open as he touched her. The next thing she knows he is laying to her left looking at her.

"Kol. Leave." He brushed hair off her cheek and smirked the entire time. She heard him bite into his wrist and she could smell it. The smell intoxicated her. He held his wrist over her mouth and a drop dripped down over her chin. She couldn't help herself. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it to her mouth. She felt her core grow warm and Kol put some of his weight on top of her to keep her still. He could see her pulse point and he just gripped on to her neck with his teeth. She arched her back into him and he used his free arm to grip her waist and hold her still. She could feel him growing against her and she felt her whole body tingle. She let go of his wrist and began licking it clean. He did the same with her pulse point and then he moved to clean up her chin.

When he got to her lips he kissed her passionately. He could feel her body pushing against him. She flipped them and sat on top of him. His tongue entered her mouth and she pushed hers back at him. She tore his shirt open and moved kisses down the front of his chest. Kol bit back into his wrist and she moved back up him. He pulled her shirt over her head revealing her bra. She clenched onto his wrist again and he bit into her. They rolled back to where he was on top of her and he used his free hand to move under her bra. She moaned from the pleasure she felt when he touched her. He felt her grind her hips against him with want and she let go of his wrist again. He ground his hips once into her and she moaned again.

"Elena." She snapped out of her trance hearing his voice. She shoved him off of her and she flew into the closet grabbing a shirt to whip on over her. He moved behind her and pressed a hand against her stomach. He kissed lightly up her neck and nibbled on her ear. He licked up the blood he left on the bed and he moved his hand below her shorts. The band was the only think stopping him from getting in and there was no problem. He slid his hand against the silky thong she wore and he rubbed at her clit. She fell back into him and she knew it wasn't who she wanted but she needed it. He slid the material aside and slid a finger inside of her. She reached her arm up gripping the back of his neck. She pulled him closer and he began to move quicker and quicker as his palm rubbed against her nub. She moaned loudly and he slipped a second finger in. She was losing her balance. The only way she stayed upright was by how he held her.

"Kol." He loved his name from her lips. She looked over her shoulder at him and he kissed her lightly on the lips. His fingers still moving inside of her. "Kol." She couldn't hold herself together for much longer. Her breathing quickened and she was grinding her hips forward into his hand. He slid his free hand up under her bra and when he began playing with her nipple she felt sensations everywhere.

"Cum for me Elena." She tried not to let herself but with the sensations she felt her walls tightened around his fingers and she came undone. He pulled his fingers out and moved them to continue playing with her nub. She leaned into him trying to keep herself upright. He lifted her face to his and pulled his fingers out of her panties. He brought her to the bed and licked his fingers clean. He kissed her again and then she felt his weight leave her, and she opened her eyes and he was gone.

* * *

She was left unraveled on the bed. Kol had made her feel something she had last felt with Damon. Lust. She rolled onto her side staring at the wall with art across it. Elena felt like she betrayed Damon in more ways than one. She felt herself losing grip on her strength. She let the tears roll down her cheeks for a while before deciding she had to get the scent of him off of her. She went into the shower and sat on the tiled floor letting the water run over her. She heard Kol come in but she didn't move. She sat waiting. She wanted him to leave.

After another twenty minutes in the shower Kol knocked on the door. "Elena?" She got up and turned the water off. "Darling you should come out here." Elena moved swiftly around the bathroom grabbing the new clothes she picked from the closet and whipping them on.

"What do you want Kol?" He moved swiftly until he was behind her and she froze where she was.

"Well we know what I want. There is a different reason I came in here." He moved the hair from her neck and he kissed the spot he previously bit.

"What is the reason then?" She moved away from him and when she sat on the chair she looked up at his face.

"I had all of your stuff packed while you were in the shower. We are going to be leaving shortly." Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where are we going?" He smiled at her. He moved quickly and she only saw darkness.

Elena woke up hours later in a coffin. She noticed it was his coffin. She panicked and sat in the dark for what felt like hours before he opened it up and handed her a jacket. "Welcome to our new place love." She took the jacket and threw it on.

"Where are we?" He smiled.

"Nowhere near Mystic Falls." He kissed her neck again as she was studying the new home.

"It's not like I can run Kol. Where are we?" He laughed. "And you don't need to kill me every time we travel!" He pulled her close hugging her from behind.

"I know love, but I can't risk it for now. Not while you are sired to someone else." He kissed her cheek and she pulled back. He loved their cat and mouse game. "We are overseas."

"What?" Elena's eyes grew. "I've never left Mystic Falls other than Colorado, and since you took me I have been across the country and now the ocean?" He smiled at her knowing he was the first one she experienced this with.

"Darling if you want we can make a weekend trip to the Eiffel Tower at some point. All you have to do is tell me where you want to go and I will take you." She smiled knowing he was trying hard, but she longed for Damon still.

"Thank you Kol." He smiled at her as she looked around at the home before her. "I'm hungry." He could hear her stomach making noises.

"I hear that." She moved her hand to her mouth and giggled a little. He moved quickly in front of her and pulled her hand away. "Never hide that smile from me." His eyes seemed darker and that snapped her back to the real situation she was in. She nodded and walked ahead of him.

The home was beautiful and elegant. She never expected those two things from Kol. She followed him up the grand staircase into the main hall. When she noticed the pictures of his siblings on the wall she started to wonder if he missed them. He stopped walking and she didn't notice. She bumped into him and he turned smirking at her.

"If you wanted to touch me Elena all you had to do was say so." She blushed and he led her into her new room. The boxes were being unloaded by his servants and she watched them carefully to make sure nothing would go missing. "Scared someone will take one of my gifts to you?" She looked at him angrily.

"No. I just want to make sure I have enough clothing to deal with you until you decide to let me go one day." He laughed and moved closer to her.

"When I am done with you Elena you won't want to leave me." He slid his hand around her waist and put his thumb between her pants and thong. She froze there and he just moved it slightly. She turned and pushed him away.

"Leave Kol." He put his hands up and she returned her gaze to the help as they unpacked.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." She nodded not looking at him and he shut the door. Elena couldn't believe what he had said. She wanted to leave him. She needed to leave him. Damon was probably going insane at this point.

* * *

"Klaus! Where did he take her?" Klaus looked furious that the Salvatore boy barged into his home.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here would I?" Damon was followed by Caroline close behind.

"Stop it! We won't find her if we argue all the time!" Klaus took a drink from his glass and Damon flipped the table and fell against the couch.

"Tantrum over now? Can I go back to making my calls or would you like to continue to bother me?" Caroline stepped between him and Damon.

"He just misses her Klaus. I know you are looking for her to get her human, but part of you is doing this for me." He looked away and she put her hand to his cheek. "Thank you." He nodded and looked back to Damon.

"Leave. Before I have to make you leave." Caroline nodded and smiled at him. She grabbed Damon's arm and dragged him to the front of the mansion.

"I need her back Caroline." She huffed at him hating the idea of them together, but currently Stefan was gone, Klaus was making calls, and Bonnie was missing in action.

"We both do. Just let him find out what he can. If we push him it won't get any better." He looked down at Caroline and for the first time in a while saw something he missed in her eyes. Hope.

"Okay." She took his hand reluctantly and they walked together back to the boarding house. "Barbie. If you take off and leave me to deal with this alone. I will hunt you down."

"Same to you Damon." She smiled and they got inside the boarding house and he poured her a drink.

"I will leave if we find her." Caroline raised a brow at him. "Someone has to go get her."

"There will be two of us." He nodded and conceded to her wish without really knowing it. He didn't usually bend for Caroline, but they were all they had right now aside from Klaus.

* * *

**Thank you for the continued support through all the stories i have going right now. I appreciate all of the reviews and positive remarks from everyone. **


	5. Games

Elena knew the house was spelled so she couldn't leave, but at least she had free range outside of one room. She wandered in and out of rooms. Kol had been gone for about a day and a half and Elena was ready to dig into another blood bag when she heard someone walk in. She hid behind a door and peaked around the corner to see a woman walk in. When the woman turned to close the door Elena sped up behind her.

"Who are you?" The woman's eyes went wide.

"Mister Kol sent me. I am here to clean." The woman had a thick accent and Elena nodded eyeing her suspiciously. She nodded and made her way upstairs. She wandered into the library and grabbed a book off of one of the shelves. Elena read each word taking it in. She found herself smiling and frowning through different events in the book. She turned and put her legs over the side of the red king chair. She bit her thumb nail.

"What has you so in thought love?" She doesn't move her eyes from the book just turns the page. She heard him but wanted to finish the part she was going through. Kol moved behind her and put his head on her shoulder next to hers. She nudged his head trying to give him the hint to move. "How has your time here been?" She closed the book marking her page with her finger.

"Lonely." She turned to him and it brought his lips to her cheek. He nipped her and she turned back and opened the book back up.

"I see. So you missed me then?" Elena stood up and folded the corner down and shut the book.

"No Kol. I didn't I miss Damon. I miss Bonnie. I miss Caroline. I miss the people who matter in my life!" He moved closer to her looking over every curve on her. When his eyes met hers she was looking through him. He didn't like that. He got close and moved a small strand of hair out of her face. "What? What are you staring at?" He kissed her forehead and moved backwards towards the door. "What?" He liked that now she was worried because he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Damon. You know he isn't what you are looking for darling." He smiked and walked into the hall. Elena felt her blood boiling and she walked after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kol? I do want Damon. I have for a while. I miss him and the only person in the wrong is you. You are the one hurting me and keeping me from even speaking to him." Kol turned around and pinned her between him and the wall.

"Tell me you don't want me then Elena." Elena pushed him off of her and then elbowed him in the face.

"I don't, but what I do want is to talk to Damon." She went to her room and slammed the door shut. Kol kicked it in and stood in front of her. He held out a phone and stood there.

"It isn't a trick Elena. You have one chance I would take it now." She snatched the phone and dialed Damon.

"Damon?" She felt a tear falling down her face. Kol sat on the bed watching her warily.

"Elena? Where are you? Are you okay?" Elena took a deep breath and listened to his movements.

"I'm fine. I'm…" Kol shook his head telling her not to say where, "safe. Kol and I are trying to find something. It's going to stop Klaus and Silas." Kol smirked at her. "I miss you."

"Oh, Elena. I miss you too. Tell me where you are." Kol looked at Elena and she was beginning to talk.

"Damon, I'm in…" Kol took the phone.

"Sorry mate. I know how the bond works. She won't be answering that." He heard Damon crush the glass in his hand.

"Where is she?"

"Safe. Tell my brother to stop looking she is alive. Oh, and that bond… I'm going to break it." He hung up and Elena felt tears streaming down both of her cheeks. Kol went from feeling satisfied to sorry in less than a second. "Elena." He straightened up not letting it show. He reached for her cheek and she got up and went into the bathroom locking the door. She heard his voice and she just missed him more. She shouldn't have made the call it was worse than before.

"I hate you Kol." She knew he heard and she listened to his footsteps fade outside of the door. Her heart was breaking and she hated it she hated everything. Then she realized something. She realized that Kol was an original. He could fix this. She looked all over the house for him but when she looked outside his car was gone. "Damnit!" She picked up the vase near the door and threw it across the house.

"He won't be back for a while." Elena turned to the cleaning lady and nodded.

"Thank you." Elena watched her walk out of the room. If she was going to get Kol to do this then she would have to be everything he wanted her to be. She would have to be a temptation to him, but keep him at bay until it was all done. Elena smiled and disappeared from the front hall.

* * *

"Darling you have been laying in my room for a while." Kol watched Elena stare up at the ceiling.

"Why here? You could live anywhere, so why here?" Kol smiled and moved to his bed.

"The beauty of it all. The people. Everything. Why so interested?" Elena sat up and looked at him.

"Curiosity. That's all." She stood and he finally took notice of what she was wearing. A black corset and a pair of short jean shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail and her bangs framed her face. She looked at him one last time before walking out of the door. Elena smiled as she made her way to her room. She had gotten his attention. She heard the cleaning lady downstairs and Elena knew what she had to do. She flew in front of her and stared at her. "Don't move." The lady gasped and Elena felt the warm blood trickle down her throat. Kol came down and separated the two.

"Elena! Do you know how hard it is to find good help?" Elena wiped the blood from her face and licked her fingers clean.

"I was hungry." She smiled at him and she walked up the stairs she listened to Kol compel the help.

"You won't remember any of this. You will come back next week as scheduled and you won't know what happened." The lady nodded repeating the last four words. "Elena!" Elena sped off to her room and was on the bed leaning against the headboard. One leg straight out and one bent up in front of her. She was flipping through a magazine when he walked in eating a piece of licorice.

"Something I can help you with Kol?" She smiled at him and he moved to her and yanked her by her hair off the bed. He held her chest to chest and yanked her head back. "Ow! What the hell?" She felt him bite into her and then a small euphoric feel.

"Don't do that again. You understand love? I can't have you killing anyone that I find useful." He pulled back and Elena saw her blood on his chin. She leaned in and smiled at him. She pulled his face close and licked his chin. He loosened his grip and she brought his ear to her lips.

"I understand." She pushed him away and walked into the bathroom. He stood there puzzled about what just happened. Elena wiped off her neck and walked back out returning to her previous position on the bed. Kol just watched her closely trying to figure out what her plan really was. "Is there something else?"

"What are you up to?" She smiled and looked back down at the magazine. He sat on the edge of the bed close to her. He leaned in close and she didn't want to, but knew she had to get him to do it. He pulled her face in close to his and brushed his lips against hers. She moved her hand slowly trying not to be anxious. He felt her hand move to his chest than up and around the back of his neck. She pulled him in harder and he kissed her deeper than before. He pulled her onto his lap and he held a grip on her ass. He pulled back and she leaned trying to kiss him again. "What do you want doppelganger?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smiled at her and she left his lap. He moved quickly in front of her. He pulled her hips closer. He moved his right hand to the front of her small jean shorts. He popped the button and Elena's breath hitched. He slowly unzipped them and Elena felt her breathing speed up. He put his left hand on her lower back and pulled her in. "Kol." He smiled and slipped his hand in the shorts. She tried to pull back, but he held her there. He turned her away from him and he put his head on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek and he held her in place by her stomach and the hand in her shorts. He slowly rubbed her clit. She felt a tingle flow through her. He slid her thong to the side and she gripped his wrists. He was stronger than her. He slid a finger in and Elena felt her knees give a little. He pulled the finger out and slid two back in. She felt her core heat up and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"Now sweet heart. I need you to answer some things or it will be a long night." Elena nodded and her head dipped back against his chest. He speed up his motions and she let out another moan. All of a sudden he stopped. She wanted him to keep going. She needed him to now. She tried to move his wrist but he held firm. "What are you trying to do Elena?" She bit her lip feeling him move his fingers slowly within her.

"I need you…" He began moving quicker, "I need you to do something for.." He rubbed her nub with his thumb, "for me." He stopped all movement.

"What can I do for you?" She ground her hips against his hand feeling small waves of pleasure. "Elena… What do you think I will do for you?" Elena slowed her hips trying to stop letting him know she wanted him really.

"I need you to…" His movements quickened again as she began talking, "I need you to break the bond." He turned her to face him and he moved in like he was going to kiss her. He stopped as she began leaning in. "Compel me Kol." He smirked at her and pulled her in to kiss her. She moved against his hand and he felt her walls tightening. As soon as she had her release she fell against him.

"I'll consider it." He backed away removing his hand from her. She stared down at the floor and he watched her fumble with the zipper and button as she left the room.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy. :D **


	6. Wants and Needs

Elena was sitting watching out the window. She was trying to figure out why Kol hadn't come in for a few days. He had wanted to get rid of the sire bond and when she asked he acted as if he didn't really want to. She dangled what he wanted in front of him and he didn't bite. She continued to dress to impress just in case but the days dragged on. She was beginning to starve.

Finally one day he came in and he smiled seeing how worn down she was. He moved over and handed her a glass of blood. She smelled it before he even walked in the room. She chugged the glass and leaned back against her pillow.

"I considered it love. I need to know why you want the bond severed." Elena tried using what little strength she had to lift herself up against the headboard.

"You said that it's all about Damon. I will feel different when it ends. I have to know if that is really true." He knew there was something else. He wanted her to tell him and he was going to get it out of her. He leaned in and held his wrist out to her.

"I should have brought you more, but this will have to do for now." Elena stared at the veins on his wrist and her eyes changed. She licked her lips and leaned in slowly. Almost as if she were doing a slow dance. He watched her every movement. Her hair shifted forward and he put it back behind her ear. She looked up at him as she fed from his wrist. She moved so she was sitting in his lap facing away from him holding his wrist prisoner. She moaned into his wrist and he tried to turn her around she forced them to lay backwards and he shifted so he was on top of her. "Enough." He pulled his wrist from her mouth and she looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." There was something different in her eyes and he liked it. She looked almost submissive to him. He wanted her to keep her spark though so he decided he would stay closer to the house. He smiled down at her and got close so their lips brushed but he wouldn't let them touch. She leaned forward and he moved off of her. She followed his body as he stood and she couldn't figure out why he had pulled away. He wanted to make her jealous. Make her fight for him. He wanted her to think of him more than Damon.

"I will be out for a while tonight. You are free to move around the house. All lines have been disconnected. If you need me… well just don't die." He left the room and Elena stood there confused. The front door shut seconds later and Elena moved from room to room. She grabbed a book from his library and headed down to the den area. A fire was lit and she watched the snowfall outside. As it grew darker out she noticed Kol still wasn't home. She put out the fire and set the book on the coffee table when she heard the front door open.

"Kol?" Elena moved slowly around to peak around the corner. She saw him pinning a blonde woman against a wall. She couldn't look away. He popped the buttons of the woman's shirt open and Elena moved around the corner and leaned on the wall. "Well looks like you are having a great night." They stopped and the woman gasped. "No need to feel awkward. Kol tends to do this a lot." She didn't know why she was irritated, but she kept it in check. Kol raised a brow at her and turned back to the woman.

"Love go upstairs turn left and the door all the way down. I will meet you in there." She nodded not quite understanding why she agreed when she should have ran. After she disappeared Kol flashed in front of Elena and pinned her on the wall. "Was that necessary love?" Elena smiled at him.

"Don't call me love if it's a universal name for slut. I'd like something more… endearing. Like oh yeah my name." He rolled his eyes and began to choke him.

"Jealous Darling?" Elena shook her head and pushed him back.

"Get over yourself. I just don't like watching. I'm not perverted and could have used a warning." He pulled Elena back and they were almost flush against each other.

"What is the real reason Elena?" She felt his lips even though they weren't on hers.

"Looks like you don't need me after all. Good night Kol." She turned to walk away and he pulled her back with a growl. He kissed her. He caved first and he could feel her smirk against his lips.

"Who said that?" He pushed her off and retreated upstairs. Elena heard him put his fist through a wall and mumble some things about how frustrating he was then she heard the woman scream upstairs. Elena fought the urge to chase after him and get her out, but self preservation was a little more important. She shut the door to her room and lay on the bed.

* * *

Something about rain always made her feel free. Elena lay on the blanket on the side of the hill letting the water roll off her skin. She stood up and spun watching the drops fall off of her. A pair of hands stopped her and pulled her in. The body behind her was warm. As much as she wished it was Damon she knew it was Kol. He pulled her in tighter and he kissed her ear.

"Why can't you act like this always, Kol?" He pulled away and she turned to face him.

"Like what darling?" She smiled and shoved him off of her a little so she could look over him completely.

"Sweet, caring, and kind. You are so different out there. If you were like that more maybe I would be more anxious to break the bond. I don't want to break it for someone to treat me like a prisoner. I want to break it for someone who will treat me right. Damon always did that. You treat me like a toy." He smiled.

"Elena. You aren't strong enough to handle me outside of here. You may like this side of me, but I am worse than Damon. You would never be able to handle it." She bit her lip and looked down.

"I could you just won't let me. I will continue to go through your tests, but it won't make me actually want you. There is a different between want and need Kol. You aren't one or the other yet." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. The hairs on her arm rose.

"Then what am I Elena?" She pulled back and began to walk away from him and he followed paces behind.

"My captor." She turned around and he was gone.

* * *

Rain hit her window and she was surprised he wasn't stalking her when she looked around the room. She got up and was surprised he didn't trap her in the room. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the freezer. She jumped up on the counter to sit and popped open the bag. She heard some movement upstairs, but tried not to care. Eventually Kol made his way into the kitchen. His hair was all messed up and he was shirtless. Elena looked out the window pretending not to notice his body.

"Morning lo… darling." Elena felt a small smirk grow. "So a prisoner. That's how you feel?" He caught her attention and she looked at him with her dark eyes and gave him an icy glare.

"That's what I am Kol. If I wasn't you would treat me differently." She finished her blood bag and tossed it in the trash. She went to walk away from him and he held her on the wall by her throat.

"Would you like for me to treat you like a prisoner Elena? I can you know?" Elena shook her head no because she couldn't talk. He let her fall to the floor. "Do not take the leisure I have provided you with a distasteful amount of disgust." She snapped her head to look at him.

"You have given me a lot Kol. I am a girl who doesn't like to be bought." She stormed out and he just stared in awe. The other doppelgangers enjoyed being spoiled and having things given to and bought for them. Elena must have been different. He sat at the table and fiddle with his thumbs. He tossed his glass at the wall in frustration. He wanted her, but he needed her to be what he was looking for. This girl had him perplexed and he didn't like it. She got him to cave with a lot of things. That dream should have told him that. She was trying to let him in but he didn't want to be let in he wanted to fight his way in and get her to bend to his will. She would be the end of him like her delinquent brother and the witch had almost helped her plan.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**_


	7. Broken

Elena sat in her bathtub playing with the bubbles around her. She leaned back and closed her eyes letting the warm water comfort her. She thought about Kol's face. How his features changed with each emotion. She wanted to see him smile like he did in her dreams. She could handle anything. She always had with Damon. She knew the only way Kol would trust her is if the bond was broken. She needed him to trust her if she was going to be stuck with him for what may be eternity.

There was a knock on the door and Kol stuck his head in when Elena remained quiet. He stared at her and took in the sight of her. Elena waited for him to talk first. She noticed the flicking of his fingers as he made his way to the tub. He sat on the end of the tub and she lifted her right foot out above the bubbles and watched their movement. She put her cold foot back in the water and let it heat up.

"You look ravishing like this Elena."

"Elena?" She raised a brow, "that's a first." She closed her eyes and leaned back trying not to seem so amused.

"Love you act like I don't know your name." Elena shrugged and he was growing irritated that it seemed she was losing interest. "I am a very impatient man. Care to tell me what I am doing wrong now?" Elena leaned forward making sure to remain below the bubbles. She put her hand on his and slid it off slowly. His eyes watched her hand move slowly.

"Kol. You cannot buy me. You cannot treat me like property. I do not plan on making an elaborate mistake because you would find and kill me. I was trying to give you what you wanted by asking you to help me get rid of the sire bond, but apparently you didn't want that or you would have. I don't want to play these games anymore Kol." Elena leaned back and he stared for a few minutes before standing up. He anxiously began to pace back and forth.

"You are infuriating. The other doppelgangers would have given anything to have what I have provided. I will help you remove the bond when I see fit. It is not up to you." He moved quickly so their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Next time you bring one of your whores home Kol. Don't show her off or she ends up dead." She smirked and he grinned angrily. The next thing Elena knew she was under the water being held down by Kol. She felt her lungs filling with water that she couldn't spit out. She felt every ounce of strength in her leave and her world went black.

* * *

"Elena I will find you." She smiled and put a hand to his cheek lightly.

"Damon. Don't. I haven't figured out what he wants or his plan. I need time. I will find my way back to you one day soon." His blue eyes searching her dark brown ones, "Please trust me. You won't make it out of this and I need to know you are okay."

"What do I tell Caroline and Bonnie? Hell what do I tell Jeremy and Stefan?" Elena shrugged and smiled sympathetically at him.

"That you are looking. That you have reached me. That you will find me, and that I will find you. We always do. Even when I was with Stefan it was team Damon and Elena." He smiled and she felt a tear falling down her face. "I love you so much Damon." She leaned into him and planted a loving kiss on his lips. She pulled her lips away and they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Elena." She smiled and felt warmth flow through her body.

* * *

"Monsieur Kol said you would not be awake yet." The French woman was very tiny and frail. She reminded Elena of Bonnie. Nodding Elena got off of the bed and walked past the French woman completely naked. The woman gasped and Elena disappeared into the closet finding something she felt fit her mood. "There is fresh food downstairs and Monsieur Kol will be home in a short while." Elena looked at her again and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." With that Elena made her way to the kitchen. She pulled a blood bag from the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. Staring into her glass Elena thought about just draining the maid to get even with Kol for killing her. Elena figured she would give the door a try to the porch and was surprised that she could sit out in the sun. Letting the rays hit her face reminded her of Damon's gentle touch. She hoped he really heard her.

"Beautiful day. Isn't it?" Elena kept staring over the large courtyard in front of her.

"It is." Kol sat beside her at the table and followed her gaze.

"What's the matter love?" Elena slammed her mug down shattering it and glared at him.

"You can't be serious." Kol's smirk told her he thought it was a joke. "Drown me again and you will find every maid you hire, every woman you bring home, and any friend you have dead." She got up to walk away and turned quickly grabbing him by the throat. "Oh and you will find yourself with a broken neck and a stake in the heart for fun." She let him go and heard him chuckle as she walked in closing the door behind her.

"Today will be fun." Elena turned and glared through the window letting him know she heard. Elena rummaged through the fridge finding a water bottle and made her way to the in home gym that Kol built. She jumped on the treadmill and ran until she couldn't feel anything anymore. Her thoughts always drifted to Damon when she wanted to forget everything. She couldn't help herself. When she got off and made her way up to the shower she turned the water on and jumped in.

"You look so stunning like this." Elena jumped when she realized Kol was in the shower with her.

"What the hell are you doing Kol?" He smiled and moved closer to her. He kept himself millimeters away from her daring her to touch him. She backed into the wall and he was standing with both arms on either side of her head. She didn't dare remove her eyes from his knowing he would be happy with them wandering.

"I want you to release yourself from the sire bond." Elena looked into his eyes a little confused now. "Release yourself Elena." She felt a surge course through her. She closed her eyes and opened them. She felt different. She loved Damon, but it wasn't the same. "How do you feel love?" She looked into his eyes and without hesitating another moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

It was done. The bond was broken.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed. I am so sorry for the wait. I had midterms for my Chem and Psych courses this week and I spent the past week and a half studying daily. **_


End file.
